


Roses Are Red, Roses Are Pink

by Holly_Trees



Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, LazyTown
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Trees/pseuds/Holly_Trees
Summary: Halla wants Solla to be her Valentine but she doesn't know if Solla will like her as she is. Glanni offers to give her a makeover if she'll not eat fruits and/or vegetables for a month.Things backfire.





	Roses Are Red, Roses Are Pink

Siggi Sæti and Goggi Mega were walking the empty streets of Latibae one afternoon, working off their lunch, when they happened on Halla Hrekkjusvín.

Halla was sitting by herself on the hood of someone's car. Her head was in her hands. She looked upset.

The two boys exchanged glances. Goggi shrugged his shoulders and Siggi scratched his head and rubbed his belly in confusion.

"Hey, Halla. What's up?" asked Goggi.

Halla was startled by his voice. Not wanting her friends to see that she was sad, Halla wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes before she spoke with what she hoped was a strong voice. "Nothing. What's wrong with you?"

"Everything," answered Siggi. "Goggi says I shouldn't eat more candy. He says if I do, then I have to walk another circle around the mayor's house. I don't want to. I think if I've already walked ten circles for two carmels I should be able to eat at least one more to keep up my strength!"

Goggi sighed and crossed his arms. He shook his head. "Siggi, candy doesn't work that way. Remember what Íþróttaálfurinn told us? Sugar is bad for you. You don't want to disappoint him, do you?"

"No..." Siggi looked down to his growling stomach.

Halla's nose began to run from crying. She sniffed, and when the boys looked at her she pretended to cough. "You better go away. I don't want you to get sick like me."

"You're sick, Halla?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"But If you are sick, why are you sitting out here and not in bed?" Siggi asked.

"The car will help me. It's warm. Now go away!" She aimed her slingshot.

Siggi and Goggi hurried away. Halla sighed and resumed the position she'd been in when they'd arrived. She wasn't really sick. She'd just made that up. She didn't want them to really know what was bothering her. 

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" She asked, scared.

"No one," the bush whispered. "Go back to crying and being upset."

Halla did as it said, and she didn't hear another sound until Hannin walked by her with a bag of fast food in his wings. He was greedily eating curly fries, and in too much of a hurry to get home to see the one-o'clock made-for-TV movie, to notice where he was going. He ran right into the front of the car Halla was sitting on and fell backwards into the bushes. There was a lot of yelling from those bushes.

Suddenly a very tall and skinny man emerged, sitting up and sputtering leaves out of his mouth.

"Stupid bird!" he yelled, and Halla saw that it was Glanni Glæpur. She didn't know what to do. Glanni was known for being a very bad guy. She shouldn't talk to him, but at the same time she couldn't think fast enough to move.

Glanni looked to his hand and found that he was holding one of Hannin's cheeseburgers. He licked his lips and laughed sneakily before taking a bite. Hannin groaned. His tail feathers hurt from the fall. He longed for the cheeseburger Glanni was devouring. He searched for his fast food bag and felt better as soon as he was eating again.

"What are you staring at?! I'm just a shrub trying to eat dinner," Glanni said, seeing Halla watch him. His mouth was full and he had a spot of ketchup at the corner of his lips. "Go be sad somewhere else. We're trying to eat."

Glanni reached into Hannin's bag and took a handful of fries. They poked out of his mouth as he spoke. "You wouldn't want to eat any of this anyway. It goes against the rules of the high and mighty elf."

Halla sniffed again.

Hannin's smile fell. "Oh, we didn't mean to make you that upset, kid."

"I'm not upset by you."

"You're not?!" Glanni repeated. "I - I mean, you should be."

"You want some fries then?" questioned Hannin. He held the package out towards her.

"No thank you," she said.

"What's with you?"

"I can't tell."

"Sure you can." Glanni cupped his ear and motioned with his other hand, cheeseburger long gone. "I'm all ears." And he did appear to be so.

Halla chewed the inside of her lip. To share her secret with the likes of Glanni Glæpur and Hannin the Rooster seemed like a very bad idea. In fact, it was one of the worst things she could possibly do, but she was emotional and feeling impulsive so she bared her soul to two unlikely characters.

"I want to be someone's Valentine... I'm afraid they won't like me as I am right now. But I don't know how to change." She didn't tell them that she wanted Solla to be her Valentine.

"Change how you look!?" Glanni repeated, a laugh in his suddenly high-pitched voice. "You came to the right villia- I - I mean guy. If anyone can help you it's me." His voice was a low grumble again. He stood and leaped from the bushes. He placed a hand at the tip of his toes and moved the hand upward, sweeping over his body until it reached the top of his head. "Just look at me!!!!"

Hannin wiped his mouth with a paper napkin and threw his empty bag and other trash to the ground, squashing a flower. He burped.

"You really think you can help me?" Halla asked.

"Of course. Heh, heh, heh. But the help will come with a price."

"What sort of price?"

"Hmmmm." Glanni paused, looking to his right, trying to think. It was hard. He looked to the left. It didn't help. Finally, he gave up and decided on the best thing that came in his mind. "You have to promise to not talk about fruits and vegetables - or eat fruit and vegetables - or even think about fruit and vegetables for a whole month!"

"A whole month?" Halla's mouth hung open in shock. "I don't think I can do that."

"Can't or won't? You do want this person to like you, right? Isn't it worth it?"

Halla gulped. "Yes. It's worth it. I'll do it. Just help me!"

Glanni reached around his back and withdrew a doctor's bag. His eyes were gleaming with mischief. He somehow removed a large dressing screen from the bag, and began pushing Halla by her shoulders until she stood behind it.

"HERE, HERE, HERE..." He threw a handful of clothes over the screen. "Put them on!"

There wasn't a mirror for her to see herself.

"Are you sure this will help me?"

"Are you kiddi- of course I'm sure! Now, are you finished? Let's have a look." There was no action from behind the folding screen. "Come on, come on." He gestured as if welcoming a landing plane, walking backwards to stop beside Hannin. He reached for a cup of soda he'd kept hidden, and drew a length of orange fluid through his straw as he waited impatiently.

Halla's head poked out. "Don't laugh."

"Pfft. Would we laugh?" He turned to Hannin. They both knew the truth so they did what they did best; they lied. "NEVER!" They even laughed as they spoke.

Halla emerged. She was wearing a teal dress that was to her knees. It had a poofy white underskirt. On her legs were white and red striped stockings. On her feet were yellow oversized shoes. Over her dress she was wearing a patchwork jacket.

Glanni chuckled, he couldn't help it. He pretended to be astounded by her new look. "Wonderful! Simply wonderful. Now, to finish it all off." He rubbed his hands together and again reached into his doctor's bag.

Halla felt excited. Even though the clothes were a little strange they made her feel special. Like a completely different person. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what she looked like. It was impossible.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Glanni walking towards her wearing an artist's smock, a barrette, and holding a palette and paint brush. Without warning, he began to apply make-up to her face like a canvas. He wasn't exactly gentle.

"This is all the rage in Fashion Town," he lied. He didn't even know if Fashion Town was a real place or just something he dreamed up after eating too many bowls of red velvet cake ice cream.

He next styled her hair with a can of cooking spray, wrapping sections of it around soda cans like curlers. To finish it off, he draped a fish skeleton across the top of her head like a crown.

Glanni coughed a few times and wiped the grease from his hands on Hannin's back.

When he finished, he backed away holding a hand to his lips, trying to contain his laughter. His eyes were narrowed and silently laughed for him.

Hannin shook with fright. He hadn't been prepared for the horror that awaited him. The girl's face was white with clown face paint, her lips were red, her eyebrows black and in points. Her eyes seemed to be in the middle of two rhombus shapes that were like black frames.

"Can I see? Please? Please?" She pleaded, moving her weight from leg to leg.

"No, no. My goodness, no. Your ego would go through the roof. You wouldn't be able to walk or talk or anything from looking in the mirror all the time. Your head would grow to three times it's size and pop off like a balloon. I'm saving you from that. I can't have that sort of thing rest on my conscious. Now, go on. Go to that person you love. Declare your feelings!!!"

"Thank you," she said before running off.

"Good luck! Heh, heh, heh. Remember your promise! No fruits and vegetables!" Glanni shouted after her.

"I promise!" She yelled over her shoulder.

When Glanni couldn't see her anymore, he looked to Hannin. "I'm still hungry. Want to go get a pizza?"

Hannin nodded. "Sure. Why not?" And they tottered off together.

Meanwhile, Halla continued to run until she was out of breath. She didn't know where her friends were, but someone was always at the mayor's office. She figured she could ask whoever was there if they knew where to find Solla. Maybe Solla would even be there. Halla tried not to get too nervous thinking about that.

She bounded up the steps to the office and opened the door. She didn't see anyone at the first, then she saw the mayor sitting at his desk reading a comic book. He wiped tears of laughter from his eyes as he heard the door open and close. His face was very red. 

"Hello mayor! Have you seen Solla?"

When the mayor saw Halla he began to laugh even more. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Halla."

"Halla?"

"Yes. I'm dressed up for Solla. Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes. And you're sure to make her happy when you see her."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's at the store, I think. She wants to make something healthy for supper tonight. She's getting ingredients."

"Thanks. I'll go see if I can find her." Halla left the mayor's office. As soon as she stepped out, the mayor chuckled. "That Halla certainly is a trickster." 

Halla's stomach sank again with fear as she kept walking but she shook it off. She would be strong. She still didn't know what Solla's answer would be.

When she was crossing the road near the store, she ran into Nenni Níski and Maggi Mjói who were playing soccer.

"Yo, yo, yo! Who's this funny looking person?" Maggi guffawed and leaned on his knees.

Ninni looked at Halla and began to laugh just like the mayor did.

"Oh not you too," she moaned. "Do I really look that funny?"

"I guess it depends. Did you always look this way. If not, what did you look like before?" asked Ninni.

She groaned. "You know what I look like. I'm Halla."

"Halla? But why are you dressed like this?"

"It's for a special person. I want to be different."

"Well, you _do_ look different," said Maggi.

Ninni reached into his pocket and produced a compact mirror. "Take a look for yourself."

Halla snatched the mirror from his hand. She was not prepared for what she saw in the reflection. "OH NO!" She clutched her face in terror.

"Halla, didn't you know what you looked like when you left the house?" Maggi asked.

"I did. But I didn't look like this when I left my house."

"I'm confused," said Ninni. "What happened?"

"Glanni Glæpur and Hannin helped me."

Ninni and Maggi both shook their heads and groaned.  "Why did you trust them? They are not very nice."

"I-I don't know. I'm nervous. I wanted things to be perfect for when I ---"

"When you what?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, "now everything's ruined." She looked down and sulked.

Just then Siggi and Goggi walked out of the store and joined their friends. Siggi Sæti and Goggi Mega couldn't keep themselves from laughing when they saw Halla. They didn't even recognize her or realize their cruelty. 

She sat down on a low brick wall surrounding a garden. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at it, reading the Valentine's Card she'd made for Solla. It was a pink heart trimmed with red lace. She'd tried her best to write a good poem.

  
_You're special and sweet._

_Sugar and spice._

_Without you my life would be incomplete._

_You're everything nice._

_Please say you'll be mine on this day of Valentines._

"Did you write that?" She heard a voice ask.

Halla turned around and saw Solla behind her, carrying a bag of groceries. 

When Solla saw Halla's face and clothes she began to laugh, like all the others. She couldn't help it. She looked so silly.

Halla felt like crying. She jumped from the brick wall and began to run away.

Ninni and Maggi yelled after her, calling her name. Solla was surprised. How could she not recognize her own friend? Solla put her bag of groceries down and ran after Halla.

When she finally caught up, she put her hand on Halla's arm to stop her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that you look so funny in your costume."

Halla looked down. "I don't want to look funny. I was tricked into looking like this by Glanni Glæpur."

"Oh. That wasn't very nice of him."

"No." Halla sniffed. "I wanted to look good."

Solla considered her friend. "But you do."

"I do?" Halla repeated, looking at Solla doubtfully.

"Yes. You make a very pretty clown. You didn't answer my question though. Did you write the note you had in your hand?"

"Yes." Halla, who was blushing even through the make-up, reached in her pocket and took out the note. "I wrote it for you."

Solla unfolded the paper and read it again. It was the nicest card she'd ever gotten. She was so happy to learn that Halla felt the same way she did. "I'll be your Valentine if you'll be mine," Solla said.

Halla's face lit up. "Of course!" They laughed and hugged each other. "I tried to change for you," Halla admitted. "That's why I look this way. I was afraid you couldn't like me as I am."

"Halla, how could you think like that? I like you just the way you are!"

"As a clown?"

"Yes." Solla laughed. "As a clown, a princess, a witch - I like you no matter how you look."

"Oh Solla... I feel that way about you too."

Their friends found them together, still hugging. They didn't ask what had happened. They were just happy to see the two in good spirits again. Holla and Solla turned to face the boys. They were holding hands. 

"We're sorry, Halla. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Goggi said.

"Your costume made us laugh. We couldn't help it."

"That's all right. I'm glad I could make you laugh, even if I didn't mean to."

"Have you all made your Valentines Cards yet?" Solla asked after a beat.

Goggi, Siggi, Maggi and Ninni all exchanged looks. "No," they said in unison.

"Well you better get busy. Today _is_ Valentine's Day!"

They exchanged looks before flying into a tizzy. Siggi was the last one to leave. "I'm making a card for Íþróttaálfurinn!" He giggled then ran off, pretending to fly by holding out his cape. His belly jiggled as he walked away with leaping steps.

Halla and Solla started to follow their friends. When they walked past the pizza parlor, the door opened and Glanni and Hannin almost ran into them. Glanni would have ducked back inside if he'd seen them coming. As it was he yelped and said "H-Hello..."

"Hello, Glanni. Happy Valentine's Day!"

This confused Glanni. Not only did he not know that today was Valentine's Day, but he thought he would be yelled at. His upper lip twitched. At that moment Hannin popped his head out the door, around Glanni's leg.

"Are you two each other's Valentine?" Solla asked. 

Glanni looked in disgust at the rooster. Hannin's eyes bulged. Then, to Glanni's horror, the old rooster withdrew a bottle of breath spray from under his wing. Spritzing his mouth, Hannin pucked his beak.

Glanni gave him a prompt kick that sent his feathers flying.

At the end of the day, everyone in Latabæ, aside from Glanni and Hannin - who were miserable and lonely - had a wonderful Valentine's Day they would remember for a long time.

  
The End.


End file.
